


No Family Drama Allowed at Starkiller Coffee

by RedStiles



Series: Welcome To Star Killer Coffee, What can I get you? [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Abusive Past, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Best Friend Phasma, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Family Meals, Family disappointment, Homophobic Language, M/M, Past Violence, Poor Armitage Hux, Poor Hux, Star Wars coffee shop AU no one asked for, Starkiller coffee, bad memories, but i keep writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStiles/pseuds/RedStiles
Summary: So it's time for the annual Hux's family lunch and Hux is not happy. And is even less happy when Brendol actually arrives.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Welcome To Star Killer Coffee, What can I get you? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started of as a fun little series and here we have a serious multi chapter fic. What am I doing.

The day was like any other day. The morning rush was over and all that was to be done was cleaning. Normally Hux would enjoy this - bring order to everything, getting everything in its place. But not today.

No, today Hux was standing at the counter, his fingers drumming on the worktop and his eyes never leaving the front door.

Today was the annual day he would have lunch with his father.

Hux dreaded this day every year. He would have to sit through an awkward lunch where his father felt the need to tell him how successful the rest of his family was doing and how much of a disappointment Hux was.

Really, a simple phone call (could have done the trick, but sadly his father always believed in telling Hux to his face how he had ruined everything.

He started to chew on his bottom lip as he remembered all the other awkward lunches he had had to go to. How his stepmother had been there for one such lunch and had very little to compliment Hux on. Another lunch where his half-brother was there and he had to listen to how he had become a successful surgeon. How his half-sister had married into money and now had children. Whereas Hux on the other hand - who had once been studying to be a lawyer - was now studying computer programming and 3D modelling before going on to study and develop computer games like the giant geek he was. Something his father did not approve of.

“You are scaring away customers with that death glare you got going.” Hux jumped at the voice, causing Phasma to frown even more. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s the yearly lunch.” Hux said as a way of an explanation.

“Oh...if you want I could tell him you are sick and can’t make it.” Phasma offered.

“He would love that, wouldn’t he? Me showing how weak I am by getting sick.”

“Tidge, you know that is messed up, right?” Phasma said with a hint of protectiveness, “Getting sick isn’t a weakness. Plus you are one of the strongest people I know. You have to deal with us on a daily basis.”

“Much to his disapproval.” Hux sighed as he wiped the worktop he had been leaning against.

“I could pretend to be your girlfriend and go with you?” she offered with a smirk, “I am a bigger disappointment than you. I could talk you up and say all these things like how much money you have.”

Hux couldn’t help but smile at his best friend. Phasma always managed to cheer him up. In another life he was sure they would have been happy together. Sadly they were more like siblings. Siblings who shared too many details about their sex life after drinking way too much wine.

Still smiling, his eyes glanced over to the others working away, instantly meeting the dark eyes of Kylo. Oops. Kylo gave a small nod almost asking if he was alright. He couldn’t know about the lunch. No one except Phasma knew about his family and their views on Huxs’ career choices, and Poe was the only one who had previously met his father, besides Phasma, and had given Hux his condolences for such an unfortunate parent.

Just then the bell above the door chimed and Hux watched his father, Brendol Hux, walk through the door. He was a tall man like Hux, but was well built in contrast to Hux’s slimmer frame. His red hair is mostly grey now and a well-trimmed beard and moustache had appeared since their last meeting. He was wrapped up in a long black coat, his hands covered with black gloves, one wrapped around his ever-present cane. His judgemental eyes scanned the shop before landing on Hux, his eyes seeming to narrow even more as he approached him. Hux instantly stood up like a soldier in front of his commanding officer. All the talk in the shop felt like it stopped with everyone watching the scene about to happen front of them. 

“Armitage,” his father acknowledged with a derisive tone, “I thought you would be ready to go by now.”

“We were busy so I stayed to help clean up, but I will be right with you, father.” Hux glanced quickly at Phasma before slipping through to the back to quickly get his coat.

Phasma glared at Brendol with a slight smirk on her face that was daring him to say anything, but he never did. Brendol never focused on people who could defend themselves. Instead he seemed to focus on the other group of employees finding the “weak” one.

“Aren’t you a little bit young to be working here?”

At this Rey’s eyes widened realising he was talking to her.

“Um no, I’m nineteen. I work here after my classes at college.” Rey replied, feeling like she had done something wrong, her usual confident voice having a slight quiver to it.

“Your parents let you?” Brendol asked, but his voice already sounded bored with the conversation.

“Yes.” she replied, “Hux was nice enough to let me do some shifts to help me pay for bills while also having enough time to take my classes and study.”

At her mention of Hux, cold eyes locked onto Rey’s and an ugly smirk appeared on his face.

“He is anything but nice, Brendol sneered. “But I suppose you do offer something else by working here.” His eyes giving Rey a once over clearly implying something perverted.

Before anyone could reply, or Kylo could fully leap over the counter to punch this guy square in his pretentious face, Hux returned. He glanced around taking in the awkward scene in front of him.

Great, his father being his charming self as always. He let out a quiet huff and turned to face Phasma.

“Phas, I’ve left a list of the jobs that still need to be done when the place is quiet. Also, there’s a list of when everyone should have their breaks. Please make sure they take them.” Hux fixes his scarf and turns towards his father. “Shall we?”

Opening the door they both left the cafe, Hux giving an apologetic smile back before he disappeared.

“That dick is Hux’s dad?” Kylo was the first to break the silence as he looked towards Phasma for answers.

“Yup.” she said with a sigh, “That is the General himself. Don’t listen to him, Rey.”

Rey just nodded and gave Phasma a small smile but something was still bothering her.

“Phas….What did he mean that Hux isn’t nice?” Rey really hoped Phasma would answer. She knew Hux was a private person but Phasma was his best friend.

“He has never liked Hux.” Phasma explained, “He’s the result of a one-night stand Brendol had while he was away from his wife. She died when Hux was young which meant Brendol had to raise Hux but you can imagine how awkward that would be for him and his wife living with the result of him cheating. So they treated him,” she paused for a moment, trying to find the right word, “unfairly and therefore hold a very low opinion of him or anyone who associates with him.” Phasma ran fingers through her short blonde hair, she really hoped Hux would be okay but she needed to be in charge of the café for now.

“Right, enough of the tragic story that is Hux. I need you all to do some cleaning or else no one is getting any breaks.” Smiling, she grabs a cloth and starts to help with the cleaning. She needed to distract herself until Hux returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Seriously this series started out as a funny thing. Hux and Kylo talking about families and disappointing them.

Hux pushed open the cafe door letting out a relieved sigh. He was finally back where he felt safe. He catches the eyes of Phasma who looks like she wants nothing more than to run over and ask him how it went, but she was in the middle of serving a line of customers. As much as Hux loved her, after his lunch with his father he felt drained and just wanted to go in the back and hide in his office until closing time.

Hux gave Phasma a small nod, silently promising to talk to her later, before he made his way to the back of the café. He was almost to his office when he heard a deep voice calling his name. Turning his head, Hux glanced into the staff room to see the tall figure of Kylo sitting alone at one of the tables. Unable to hide his small smile Hux turned fully and leaned against the door frame, arms folding over his chest.

“I really hope you are on a break and not just leaving Phas out there with the public.” Hux comments dryly. He was only half joking after all.

“She deserves it after all the cleaning she made me do.” Kylo replied, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Don’t worry I’m about to go and help.” Shifting in his seat, the smile dropping as he looks Hux up and down. “How was lunch?”

“The lunch was as good as it ever is. Really it’s just a few hours of him insulting every life choice I’ve ever made and hearing how my brother and sister are doing so much better.”

“Families really test the whole ‘unconditional love’ thing.” Kylo commented solemnly.

“Tell me about it. But it could be worse. He could try and be involved in my life more than just the one meal a year.” Hux shuddered at that thought. It was bad enough when he lived in the same house as Brendol. He did everything he could to get out of that house and now he had a job, friends and was studying what he wanted.

“If he was always at the shop, I’m afraid a lot of your staff might complain.” Kylo commented, nodding his head in agreement.

“Might?” Hux scoffed, “I know for a fact Phas wants to punch him, and I quote, “in his smug face”.” Chewing on his bottom lip Hux took a step into the staff room. “I’m really sorry for what he implied about Rey. I’ll give her a phone to apologise....”

Kylo holds up his hand stopping Hux from talking, leaning forward in his chair resting his elbows on his knees.

“Honestly, Rey knows you don’t think that. She might want to stand in line behind Phasma and take a swing though.” Kylo lets out a loud laugh - which Hux most definitely did not shudder at. It’s just a laugh, what’s wrong with him?

It was a good laugh though. Hux, stop that train of thought.

“I’m sure Phas will love that.” Hux comments with a slight smile, “She has a soft spot for Rey. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

“My lips are sealed.” Smiling, Kylo stood up, straightening his clothes as he stepped towards the door.

Hux always forgot how tall Kylo was. Hux wasn’t exactly small, but even he had to tilt his head back to look into Kylo’s eyes when he was standing close by. Not to mention how much broader Kylo was to Hux’s slim frame. He could almost imagine himself wrapping his arms around Kylo and being easily lifted up and…...nope. Hux stop it. Stop it right now. Blinking, he tried to banish those thoughts, suddenly he realised how close Kylo had got to him. When did he get that close?

“Hux, whatever your dad said, just remember you are not your family. None of us think of you in any way like him. I’ve only just started working here and I know you are a good person.”

Hux licked his lips, mouth going dry as Kylo spoke. Kylo’s usual low voice was even lower as he leaned in to speak to Hux.

“I get the feeling you have experience of being a disappointment to your family.” Hux comments, trying to subtly steer the conversation away from himself.

Kylo snorts and leans even closer, how was he getting this close? Why wasn’t Hux stopping him?

“You could say that. Maybe one day I’ll tell you about it.”

Hux swallowed, his eyes glancing down at Kylo’s lips for a second before looking back up into his dark eyes. Hux was screwed, so screwed.

A bang from behind them causes Hux to jump, but with Kylo this close he couldn’t move away. Turning his head he spotted a smiling Phasma. Oh maker.

“Sorry for interrupting,” she wasn’t sorry, “But I was wondering why Kylo never returned from his break.” she added with a smirk.

“Sorry, I must have lost track of time.” Kylo apologised - he also didn’t sound sorry. Smiling at Hux he gave a little nod before slipping past him, making his way out to the front of the shop.

Hux could almost bet his life that Phasma and Kylo exchanged some interaction as Kylo returned to work but Hux didn’t see. In fact, Hux was concentrating on breathing and not just melting into a puddle on the floor.

It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he realised Phasma had come back.

“You okay there, Red? You look a little hot under the collar.”

“I’m fine, just….having a chat with…..Kylo.” Phasma frowned at Hux’s slow response.

“He didn’t do anything to you?” Like always Phasma was looking out for him.

“What? No, he just spoke to me.” Running his fingers through his hair he begins to feel more like himself. “Just a little off from the lunch.”

Giving a small smile Phasma squeezed his shoulder before turning to head back towards the front of the shop.

“Phas?” Hux called after her retreating form, waiting for her to turn around before continuing. “I think I like him…”

“Glad you are finally on the same page as everyone else.” Phasma replied with a smirk before disappearing out the front, closing the back door, leaving Hux alone.

Letting out a loud sigh Hux opened his office door and entered, hanging up his jacket. Sitting behind his desk he hid his face in his hands. Oh maker. He liked Kylo. This was dangerous. Not to mention not a good idea as he was the boss.

He heard his father’s voice in his head.

‘Like anyone would want someone as frail and weak willed as you. People will use you until you are no longer needed and then throw you away.’

His father was right, Hux was getting ahead of himself. Kylo couldn’t like him back. It was just harmless flirting. He needed to forget about this.

Sitting back in his chair he opened a drawer, rifling through the paperwork, looking for something.

‘Armitage you are disgusting. Nothing but a whore, letting that maid’s son do those things to you. I am now a laughing stock in my own house.’

Hux winced as he remembered the slap across his face which had caused him to fall to the ground, the taste of blood filling his mouth, some blood dripping down his chin. He had been fourteen and his father had caught him and the maid's son, Darrnik, in a closet kissing. Hux knew from a young age he had no real attraction towards girls, but he noticed boys his age and how handsome they were. Darrnik never judged Hux, he used to hold Hux’s hand and hug him, something his own family would never do. Hux had felt an attraction for him, and when Darrnik first kissed him he had never felt so happy before. It made all the bad days with his family bearable. Until they were caught and Darrnik and his family were thrown out of the house. Hux hadn’t been able to leave the house for months until the bruises and cuts had healed.

Looking down at a piece of paper in front of him, he noticed a drop of water sliding down the paper. What? Lifting up his hand he wiped the tears that had appeared with the memory. Stupid, crying over something he couldn’t change. Scrubbing his face he pushed the memories away. He grabbed up the phone and typed in the number from the sheet of paper, leaning back in his chair as the call rang out.

Kylo was a problem for another day, or at least some time later over a bottle of wine with Phasma. Smiling when the call finally got accepted and the always happy voice of Rey said hello and asked him how he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. We should return to our scheduled funny stories soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
